The Weapon X Children
by mintycannibal13
Summary: Set after X3. A doctor from Logan's past comes to Xavier's school to ask for help from the professor. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

After X3. Jean, Scott, & Xavier alive. Doctor Carin Constantine was a young doctor helping Stryker with the Weapon X project when she met Logan for the first time and witnessed the carnage and pain that was the result of the project. Now, more than fifteen years later, she finds herself reuniting with the man who she watched kill everyone she worked with. Can she handle knowing about his past and keeping it from him? What will she do when she finds herself falling in love once again with the man she thought was a 'failed experiment'? Logan/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything related to Marvel. I only own my characters.

More than fifteen years had passed. More than fifteen years had slipped through the fingers of time and she couldn't believe that time could move as quickly as it did. She couldn't believe she was going to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, knowing that _he_ was going to be there.

Doctor Carin Constantine tried to push such childish thoughts aside as she rode silently in the taxi that was taking her to the school and she sighed softly. She was thirty-seven, for heaven's sake! She wasn't about to let such thoughts get in the way of her duty and the reason for her visit to the school. She was an adult now, not twenty and fresh out of college and medical school, still tripping over her own lab coat.

No, she was a grown adult with resposibilities to her patients and she always put her patients before herself. She cared about them far too much to let her emotions play the part for her and she knew they were depending on her and the information she gathered from Professor Charles Xavier. Her patients were mutants, even though she wasn't a mutant herself. She treated mutants because that's what she did best. Treating people, no matter if they had a few extra abilities or features.

The taxi stopped suddenly in front of an iron gate, shaking Carin from her thoughts, and she looked over the mansion, smiling softly. Beautiful was only one of the many words that could describe the mansion. She paid the taxi driver, who didn't seem to want to go any further, and she picked up her small bag from next to her on the backseat. She walked up to the gate, which opened the moment she reached it, and she started walking up to the front door. Carin didn't hear the noise of children, supposing they were probably in their classes, and she could only really hear the clicking of her heels as she walked.

She was dressed for profession and impression, but also comfort. Her black pantsuit matched the color of her hair, which was wavey and pulled back into stylish ponytail with no stray hairs to fly into her face. Her make-up was light, since she wore black horn-rimmed glasses, and her lips were painted a deep red, contrasting sharply with the paleness of her unblemished skin. The front door opened when she walked up the stairs and she smiled easily at Professor Charles Xavier, who waited for her at the door and smiled back at her.

"Welcome, Doctor Constantine. Come in. We can talk in my office and I'll introduce you to my staff." he said and she walked into the school, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you, Professor Xavier. You have a beautiful school." Carin said, her voice smooth and soft, accented with a British accent.

Xavier nodded and chuckled lightly as he lead her to his office and the sound of the children escaping their classes soon filled the once silent school. They walked into his office, Carin laying her bag to the side, and she sat down in the seat Xavier offered in front of his desk as he manuvered around it to face her.

"I must say that I wasn't expecting your call, Doctor Constantine. It's not unwelcomed, just...unusual." Xavier said calmly as he studied the beautiful woman sitting across his desk from himself and she smiled, nodding.

"I can understand your surprise, Professor, but I assure you that I am merely here for business. My patients come first." she said softly, trying to reassure the man that she wasn't there to expose his school or to harm his students. "I also understand your worry and protective nature over your students and staff. I am the same way when it comes to my patients. There are many people who would love to burn my office down to the ground and put me into a holding cell."

"You're not a mutant yourself, Doctor."

Carin smiled and shook her head softly. She was expecting this, waiting for it since the moment she had stepped onto the property. She was a mutant doctor, not a mutant herself, and on unchartered territory when it came to the school and Xavier. "No, Professor, I am not a mutant." she stated and she was slightly surprised by Xavier's smile, even though she didn't let her face or eyes show the surprise.

There was a soft knock on the office door that momentarily interuppted their conversation and Xavier smiled, softly. "You can come in." he said and the door opened, revealing a small group of four people, two women and two men. Carin took a wild guess and guessed that this was the staff Xavier was speaking of.

They walked into the office, the last one in closing the door behind them, and they studied Carin while she studied them. The first man was tall with neat brown hair and he wore ruby-lense glasses. He was dressed in jeans, a tucked-in button-down blue shirt, and nice brown sneakers. The woman standing next to him was nearly the same height as the man, the same height as Carin, with long deep red hair and green eyes that watched Carin closely. She was dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a nice blue t-shirt, and black high-heels under a crisp white lab coat. The woman next to her was slim like the other woman and about the same height as well with short gray and white hair that was layer and flipped out slightly. She was dressed in dark jeans, a black slim-fit t-shirt under a gray vest, and black high-heel boots. She smiled at Carin and Carin gave them a small smile, which disappeared when her blue eyes landed on the final member of the group.

_It's him..._, she thought as she studied the man and she realised he hadn't aged since the last time she had seen him. He was tall like the others, but he wasn't as slim built as the others with his muscled frame. He was well-built, strong, but without looking like a muscle-head, and his thick, dark hair was messy, but styled with a purpose as it rose in two peaks sligthly towards the back of his head. He had long sideburns and whiskers covered his jaw and his dark eyes watched Carin closely. She knew he was testing the air, smelling her scent. He was dressed in worn jeans, rugid boots, and a black t-shirt that hugged him.

"May I introduce Doctor Carin Constantine from Los Angeles. Doctor Constatine, this is Doctor Jean Gray; her husband, Scott Summers; Ororo Monroe; and Logan." Xavier introduced them and Carin's eyes stayed contected with Logan's.

Carin stood and broke the eye contact, smiling at the others. _He's the same._, she thought as she tried to turn her attention from Logan. She had aged seventeen years, married and divorced, had a child, gained a few gray hairs and wrinkles and he hadn't aged one bit. It seemed too strange to Carin, too unfamiliar.

"A doctor? Like Red?" Logan asked and Carin turned her attention back to him quickly, slightly startled by his deep, rough Canadian-accent voice. The same voice that haunted her dreams and thoughts.

"I'm a mutant doctor, if that's what you mean." she said, quickly collecting herself and she pushed away all unprofessional thoughts. "I treat mutants."

All four frowned and Carin quickly understood why. They thought she was trying to _cure_ mutants, not take care of their health. "Treat mutants? Like provide the cure?" Ororo asked, her dark eyes watching Carin closely and she frowned.

"No, I don't give the cure to my patients. Personally, I find the cure repulsive. There is nothing with mutants or the mutant gene. I treat mutants in the way a doctor would treat non-mutant patients." Carin said slightly defensively and her sharp blue eyes nearly made Ororo and Jean flinch.

"What is your ability, Doctor Constantine?" Scott asked and Carin cleared her throat slightly.

"I am not a mutant myself." she said softly and the four teachers looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"You're not a mutant, but you're treating mutants?" Jean asked in a tone that nearly caused Carin to look down at her feet like a child would if they were being scolded, but she held her dignity and looked into Jean's green eyes. _She's questioning my abilities to treat my patients. She wouldn't be the first person to ever do that and she won't be the last._

"Doctor Grey, I know you would love to stand around here all day and question me upon my abilities to treat my patients with the needed care, but I don't have the time or patience. I have a twelve-year-old girl who has just discovered she is a mutant and her parents put me in charge of helping her. Just before her parents brought her to me, she fell deathly ill and I have not been able to find the reason why." Carin nearly snapped and Logan smirked at her attitude towards Jean and Jean blinked in surprise. "I am here for Professor Xavier's help, not to 'butt heads' with the next person who critizies me. I already go through that at home. I believe the last thing someone spray-painted on my car was 'Mutant Whore'. I have a little girl who needs my help and I will not give up until she is cured or I am in the grave. When she is treated, then I will fly back here just to let you bash me."

Jean, Scott, and Ororo looked at Carin in slight shock and amazement. They had never met someone, besides a mutant, who was so protective of the mutant population and the only other person they knew who was as stubborn and strong-headed as Carin was Logan.

"I apologize, Doctor Constantine. I just haven't met a non-mutant who actually cared so much about mutants." Jean said and Carin gave her a small, gentle smile.

"Mutants are still people, just with a few extra qualities about them. Everyone is different, no matter if you're a mutant or not." she said softly and Jean nodded, a small smile gracing her face.

Xavier cleared his throat slightly and Carin turned her attention back to him. "I have taken the liberty to have a room set up for you. Logan, could you show Doctor Constantine to her room?" he said and Carin nearly cursed the older man as she grabbed her bag and followed Logan out of the office.

They walked towards the stairs to the upstairs rooms and Carin could feel the eyes of some of the students watching her from the doorway of the rec room. She looked over her shoulder and smiled gently, causing some of the students to disappear back into the room or smile back at her. Logan glanced over his shoulder at her and frowned slightly. There was something about her that he thought was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was something in her scent that he thought he recognized, maybe from his past, but he couldn't remember. Carin smelled of lavender and chocolate and Logan could smell the chocolates she kept in her pocket. _Dark chocolate. Expensive taste there, Doc._, he thought, inwardly smirking and they finally reached the guest room.

"Thank you, Mr. Logan." Carin said softly when he opened the door for her and he gave her a quick smile.

"No problem, darlin'. Welcome to Mutant High." he said over his shoulder as he walked back down the stairs and Carin smiled, her blue eyes soft as they connected with his dark ones.

_Maybe, just maybe, I can get through this. He's as charming as ever. Just as long as I can keep his past a secret while I'm here, I can get through this little trip. Fates, help me._


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight, the full moon's light flowing softly into Carin's room through the open french doors to the balcony, and the only noise was the clicking of a computer keyboard. Carin sat at the desk in her substitute bedroom, typing on her laptop, and she sighed softly. Eight hours and still no change in the little girl's health. She was talking to one of the members of her team on the computer and they said that she was getting worse and was asking for Carin.

Carin could barely stand being across the county when she had a scared patient, let alone a young girl who had just discovered her mutant abilities and was deathly ill. She felt like a bad doctor. She sighed again, this time standing up and stretching her sore muscles, and she decided to get something to drink from the kitchen. She said good night to her team and shut down her laptop before walking quietly out of her room, heading towards the kitchen downstairs.

Her footsteps were quiet, nearly nonexistent as she walked down the dark halls and when she finally reached the kitchen, she realised that she wasn't alone. Logan sat at the island on one of the bar stools, nursing a beer, and he looked up when she walked in. He scanned his dark eyes over her, smirking lightly, and Carin placed her hands on her hips. She was dressed in soft blue pajama shorts that showed off her smooth, pale legs and a slightly over-sized white men's t-shirt. She still wore her glasses and her long hair was pulled back into a french braid with stray pieces of hair falling around her face, the only evidence of her inner turmoil.

"Couldn't sleep?" Logan asked as he took a drink of his beer and she shook her head, pulling out a pop from the fridge. She wasn't much of a drinker, alcohol only made her mind drift to unpleasent thoughts. She opened the can and poured the sugary drink into a glass she retreved from one of the cabinets.

"My patient is getting worse. She's scared and I'm not there to do anything about it." she said softly, looking down at the counter-top and she took a drink of her pop.

"What's the kid's name?"

"Rebecca. She loves drawing and listening to her mum tell her stories."

Logan seemed surprised that Carin had taken the time to get to know the little girl instead of acting like a doctor. "She told you that?" he aked and she looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"I pay attention to my patients in more ways then other doctors. I care about them. They're my 'children' and I have to take care of them. I've had more parents trusting in me then any other doctor I know, but I've also had more deaths then any other doctor I know. Sometimes a mutation comes too quickly and ends up killing the child or teenager. All I can do at that point is make them comfortable and watch them die."

She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose almost violently, frowning. "At this point it seems that's all I can do for Rebecca. No explanation for her illness and it's not her mutation. Her mutation is telepathy. Simple to discover, but so difficult to control." she whispered, her eyes closed and she did something that she hadn't done in years. She hit her glass violently, sending it flying off the counter, and it shattered when it hit the wall, causing Logan to suppress as flinch.

"Bloody hell!" Carin nearly yelled as she put her glasses back on and she moved to clean up the broken glass, cutting herself in the process.

Logan moved to help her, but when he caught the scent of her blood, he stopped. Like a wave, memories suddenly flooded his mind.

_Blood. His own and someone else's. He can only hear two voices, a man and a woman, and he could only hear pieces of what they're saying. "Take care of the freak." the man said. "That's your job."_

_"This is wrong! He's in pain! I can hear him screaming even at the far end of the building! You have to stop!" the woman said, her voice was young and British accented and concern laced every word._

_"Stopping is not an option, Doctor Constantine. Take care of him!"_

_A slap rang out and the scent of the woman's blood filled the air, along with her cry of pain. "You have to stop!"_

Logan looked down at Carin, who was trying to pull the glass from her finger, and he suddenly grabbed her, causing her to let out a small yelp of surprise. He pulled her up and pinned her between his hard body and the fridge. Carin's eyes widened at the anger that glowed in Logan's dark eyes and she tried to steady her wildly beating heart, knowing he could hear it.

"Who are you?" he growled, his voice low and dangerous and Carin tried to swallow passed the lump that had formed in her throat.

_NO! He remembers! He must of smelled my blood and remembered._, her thoughts were panicked and her breathing became suddenly uneven. "Logan..." she whispered softly and his narrowed eyes widened slightly as he remembered her soft voice whispering to him in a dark cell, but where? When? "I'm sorry."

Her scent was overwhelming his senses and he tried to control his reeling mind as he continued to glare at her. The scent of her blood mixed with the lavender and chocolate scents of her body and breath and Logan tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, his breathing slightly uneven as well and tears appeared in Carin's eyes.

_I want to tell him. Tell him everything, but I can't. Not now. Stryker may be dead, but I still can't tell him._ "Logan, please, release me." she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks and his face softened as he gently released her shoulders.

"Doc, I'm sorry." he said before he disappeared out of the kitchen and Carin watched him leave before she slide down the fridge, sitting down on the kitchen floor.

She laid her head back against the fridge as tears rolled down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. She hadn't cried in years. She almost thought she had lost the ability to do so after she had seen so many of her patients die. She heard someone enter the kitchen and she tried to wipe away her tears as she looked up to see Xavier smiling gently at her from his wheelchair.

"Rough first night, Carin?" he asked softly, handing her a handkerchief, and she used it to wipe away her tears as she slowly stood up.

"To tell you the truth, Professor, I'm having a rough life." she whispered as she handed him back his handkerchief and finished cleaning up the broken glass without cutting herself again, throwing the pieces away.

"I am available if you need someone to talk to."

Carin smiled softly, tears still present in her eyes. "Thank you, Professor. Good night." she said and she walked out of the kitchen, heading back to her room to pull the glass from her finger and bandage it, hopefully getting to sleep afterwards.

"Good night, Carin."


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke the next morning to cursing and things being knocked around from Carin's room next door. He had heard her enter her room the night before, the scent of her blood and tears still mixed in with her other scents, and he had listened as she slowly fell asleep. Now, she was moving around in her room quite loudly and he heard a cell phone go off and Carin tripping over something to answer it.

"'Ello?" she answered sleepily and Logan could smell her panic filling the room. "What do you mean a heart attack?! Don't be a smart arse, Marcus, I know what a heart attack is! When?"

There was a heavy pause as she listened to the man on the other line and Logan heard the bed springs squeak as she sat on her bed. "Right. 10cc. Don't leave her alone until she's stable. Thank you. I'll call when I have some information." She hung up her cell phone and sighed heavily. A heavy sigh was never good news and from what Logan heard, there wasn't a piece of good news in that conversation.

Logan got out of bed and dressed, walking out into the hall. He walked to Carin's room and knock softly, hearing her trip over something else as she yelped in pain. She opened the door and Logan had to keep himself from throwing her against a wall and ravishing her.

She had been beautiful when he had met her the day before, but now she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her face was bare of all make-up as she only wore her glasses, which were half-way down her nose, and her hair was out of the french braid it had been in the night before, naturally curling around her face. Her cheeks were flushed from sleep and she was still dressed in her pajama shorts and oversized t-shirt. Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she finally realised who was standing outside her door and a small smile graced her lips.

"Good mornin', Logan. Sorry if I woke you." she said, her accent heavier and her voice was warm.

He was surprised that she was even talking to him after what had happened between them the night before and he gave her a small, crooked smirk. "Mornin', Doc. Headin' to breakfast?" he asked and Carin nodded, pushing her glasses back into place.

"I just have to get ready. I'm sure I'd be a distraction to many of the young men downstairs if I came down in my pajamas." she laughed as the sleep slowly vanished from her voice and eyes and Logan nodded.

"Nothin' too fancy, Doc. This ain't a prep school."

Carin nodded, smiling softly, and she told him she would be down in ten minutes as he left, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, ten minutes later, Carin was walking into the kitchen, showered and fully dressed, and everyone looked up at her, pausing. She was dressed in dark jeans that hugged her slim legs and flared slightly at the bottom with a simple black belt; a black t-shirt that hugged her slim torso and breasts; and black sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into an easy ponytail and she wore only black eye-liner and her glasses.

"Good morning." she said, causing several of the younger students jump in surprise and there were a few mumbled 'Hello's and 'Good Morning's.

"Good morning, Doctor Constantine." Jean said from her spot in front of the stove as she made some scrambled eggs and Carin nodded to her as she poured herself a cup of coffee and her cell phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Excuse me." She walked out into the hall and everyone remained silent as they tried to listen in on the conversation. "Another?! Get her into the ICU stat and don't stand around looking like a bunch of bloody idiots! I want her heart stable and make sure there is no brain damage. More than 10cc? Give her something different and make sure she isn't allergic to it. I don't want her having a severe allergic reaction to something we gave her. Once she is stable enough to fly, I want you to fly her and your sorry arses here! Don't give me lip, Marcus, she's my patient too!" She closed her cell phone, ending the heated conversation, and she hissed a few curses, trying to calm herself.

_This is not good. Two heart attacks within a twenty-four hour period and she's only twelve!_, Carin thought once she had finally calmed herself enough to take a sip of her coffe, but she remained in the hallway. _What could be causing the heart attacks? She's healthy, not overweight, and she likes to run around, which should make her heart strong. Something at home? No, she started having the heart attacks after she was admitted. Did she catch something at the hospital?_

Carin was too deep in her thoughts and coffee to notice Logan standing at the doorway of the kitchen, watching her, and Xavier watched her as well. _Something enviromental? Something that irritated the vessels of her heart?_ Her cell phone began to ring again and she mentally prepared herself for the worse.

"Hello?" she answered, Logan and Xavier listened in closely, and a small smile appeared on Carin's face. "Good. Yes, next week. Good."

She shut her cell phone again and smiled crookedly into her cup of coffee, glancing at Logan from the corner of her eye. _Hopefully I make it to next week._


	4. Chapter 4

Carin helped the younger student, Maria, up onto the exam table and she smiled at the little girl, who gave her a shy smile back. "What seems to be the problem, Maria?" Carin asked softly as she looked at the little girl and she glanced at the chart in her hand, checking for allergies.

"I was playing with some of the older boys and I tripped and fell. I scraped my knee, Doctor C." Maria said, her voice shy, but determined and Carin nodded, pulling a band-aid out of her lab coat.

"And I have just the thing to make your knee feel all better. Have you seen Doctor Gray today, Maria?"

Maria shook her head, her two dark braids flying, and Carin put the bandage on her scraped knee, nodding. "Rogue said that she was going into town with Mr. Summers." the little girl said as Carin helped her back down and she reached into her lab coat, pulling out a piece of milk chocolate.

"Thank you, Maria. Here's some chocolate for being so brave and strong." Carin said, smiling and Maria thanked her, smiling widely and taking the chocolate from her, and she skipped towards the door of the infirmary, which opened, revealing Logan.

"Whoa, watch where yer going, kid." he said, smiling at the little girl as she nearly ran into him and she smiled back.

"Sorry, Mr. Logan. Do you have an owie, too?" Maria asked, looking up at the feral man and he shook his head, patting her on the head. "If you did have an owie, Doctor Carin would have given you chocolate. Bye, Mr. Logan!"

She gave his leg a quick hug and skipped out of the infirmary, the door closing behind her and leaving Carin and Logan alone. Carin smiled at him when he turned to face her and he raised a thick, dark eyebrow. "Who knew you were so good with kids?" she laughed softly and Logan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's a good kid. A bit on the wild side, but what kid ain't?" he said and he watched as Carin wrote something on Maria's chart. "Somethin' wrong with her?"

"No, she's fine. Just a scraped knee. I was just making myself a note to remember to check it to see if there's going to be any scarring or infection. Kids never seem to want to keep their bandages on."

Carin could feel Logan's eyes on her as she filled out a few more charts and she reached into her lab coat, pulling out another piece of milk chocolate. She smiled at him and threw it to him and he caught it, looking at her in surprise. "I know you don't have an 'owie', but everyone likes to recieve chocolate." she said softly and he nodded is head in thanks, unwrapping and eating the chocolate.

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten chocolate, but the moment it hit his tongue, mixed memories filled his mind once again.

_Chocolate. That's all she ever seemed to have in her pocket, like she thought chocolate could cure the world. He always knew she was the one who was entering his cell, her lavender and chocolate scent filling the room, and he relaxed once he felt her soft, gentle hands on his warm face. She fed him a piece of chocolate, flushing when she felt his lips brush against her fingers, and she smiled gently at him, kissing his forehead._

_"I tried to stop him, Logan. I'm so sorry."_

Logan blinked as the memories disappeared and he swallowed the chocolate, looking over at Carin, who was busy organizing charts and bandages. _Who is she?_, he thought and he disappeared from the infirmary before he attacked her like he had the night before. Carin looked up and when she noticed she was alone, confusion covered her face.

"Logan?" she called out and when she didn't recieve an answer, she exhaled softly and returned to her work.

--------------------

The week slowly passed into the weekend and the members of the house had begun to see less and less of the new doctor. Carin had once joined them for dinner every night, but now she kept to herself in her room, eating later or not at all. When they did see her, she was either rushing to the infirmary to help with an injured student or she was yelling into her cell phone, barking orders to those on the other end.

Carin was now in the rec room, the clock on the wall reading one o'clock in the morning, and she typed on her laptop. She only paused long enough to take a drink of her cold tea or take a bite of the pitiful peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had made. Logan walked passed the open door of the rec room, heading to the kitchen with an unlite cigar in his mouth, and he stopped when he spotted Carin sitting on the couch, absorbed in her thoughts. He looked at the tea and her sad sandwich and he smirked, continuing on his way to the kitchen.

_Cross out enviromental, she's been in a clean room since her first heart attack. Maybe...no, not allergies. She was tested for all allergies when she was admitted and her parents said that there wasn't a history of heart problems in their family. What in the bloody hell could have caused two heart attacks in a healthy twelve-year-old?!_, Carin thought as she went over the file her team had emailed to her and suddenly a plate with leftover pizza appeared in front of her. She looked up to see who was holding it and she found Logan smirking at her, looking quite pleased with himself. She smiled and took the plate from him, pushing her glasses back into place as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you." Carin said softly and Logan nodded as he flipped the large screen TV on, flipping through the channels.

Carin ate her pizza while Logan watched a late night movie, smoking his cigar, and she turned her attention back to her laptop when a window opened on her laptop screen, the image of a young man appearing with it. Carin flipped on her built-in webcam, taking the remote from Logan and pressing mute before she turned back to her laptop.

"Go ahead, Marcus. What do you have for me?" she said and Logan watched her, studying the young man.

He had dark messy hair that brushed the collar of his wrinkled button-down shirt and lab coat and his gray eyes were slightly dull with lack of sleep. "Well, boss, she's stable and if she stays that way, we can fly her to New York. Who do you want to come?" the young man said over the webcam, his voice rough and tired and Carin gave him a gentle smile, which he returned crookedly.

"I want you, Mel, and Cam to come. Put William in charge and make sure Peirce doesn't blow anything up."

"Right, boss. Who's your friend?" Marcus nodded to Logan, who was leaning closely to Carin to watch the conversation.

Carin turned her head, her nose brushing against Logan's whiskered cheek, and Marcus chuckled at the look on her face as her eyes widened slightly. "Name's Logan." Logan said, smoke from his cigar fogging the screen slightly and Marcus nodded, giving the feral man a small smile.

"I'm Doctor Marcus Black, one of Doctor Constantine's employees who will be coming to New York with the patient." He turned his attention back to Carin and his smile faded slightly. 'We'll see you tomorrow, boss. We'll call if we have any problems." he said and Carin nodded, smiling softly as if to reassure the young man.

"Good night, Marcus." she said and with that, she shut off her laptop and looked up at Logan, who had moved back into his original sitting position.

Logan smiled and she smiled back. "Havin' the kid flown here tomorrow, Doc?" he asked and she sighed softly, nodding slightly.

"Hopefully, with Jean, Xavier, and myself here, plus my team, maybe we can finally figure out what's wrong with Rebecca." she whispered, leaning back into the couch and Logan laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure you'll figure out what's wrong with her, Doc."

"Thank you, Logan. Good night."

Carin stood up, streaching, and she walked out of the rec room, carrying her laptop. Logan watched her walk out, inhaling her lavender and chocolate scent, and he exhaled sharply as he unmuted the television. _What is she hiding?_


	5. Chapter 5

Carin walked down the stairs of the mansion the next morning, fully dressed except for her labcoat, and she walked into the kitchen, spotting a group of people who were up early on a Saturday. The small group consisted of Rogue, Bobby, Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Logan and they sat at the kitchen table, looking up when Carin walked in.

"Good morning." she greeted as she walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Carin. So, we hear that your team is coming with your patient." Scott said and she nodded, her long braid brushing against her back.

"They should be here-"

Shouting and slamming rang through the house from the entrance and the X-Men and Carin ran out of the kitchen, heading towards the main door. "Boss! We have a problem!" Marcus ran up to her, standing nearly half a foot taller than her and she followed him out of the mansion, dropping her coffee cup.

The others followed, along with a few of the students who were woken by the commotion and Xavier, and Carin kneeled next to the small girl who was laying on the driveway, shaking.

"What happened?" Carin yelled at a young woman who was kneeling next to the girl as well, holding her head, and she didn't flinch at the sharpness of Carin's words.

"We were walking up, since Cam broke the poor dear's wheelchair, and she suddenly collapsed. It's not a seizer or heart attack." the young woman said, glaring at the man who stood behind Carin and Carin checked the girl's eyes, frowning.

"She's seizing, but it's not quite a seizer. More like an absent seizer. Get her into the infirmary. I want a CT scan stat and make sure she doesn't bite her tongue off. Cam, get the bags and Marcus help Mel. Check her brain for bleeds."

"Boss! She's not breathing!"

Carin cursed loudly and began to perform CPR as Marcus ran into the mansion with Jean to bring up a gurney. "Her airways are closed. I need a scalpel and a tube. Now!" Carin yelled and Mel dug in her medical bag, pulling out what Carin needed.

"Boss, you can't intubate out here!" Cam yelled, his voice deep with concern and Carin glared at him before turning back to Rebecca, cutting an incision on her thoart and she pushed the tube into her airway.

"Bag!"

Mel handed her the medical airbag and Carin began to pump air into Rebecca's lungs through the tube. Jean and Marcus came back out with the gurney and carefully put Rebecca on it as Carin continued to pump air into her lungs.

"Two heart attacks and a seizer! I want very bloody fucking scan in the book done on Rebecca! I want real answers before _I_ have a heart attack!" Carin yelled at her team as they rushed to get Rebecca down to the infirmary and the X-Men watched them helplessly.

Xavier frowned deeply and looked down at the bloody scalpel on the concret, exhaling sharply. Something was different about Carin.

-----------------------

Xavier found Carin sitting next to Rebecca's bed at around noon, filling out a chart, and she looked up at him when she heard the door to the infirmary open. He moved his wheelchair over to her and she put down her pen, laying the chart on her lap.

"I see your team is eating lunch." Xavier said lightly and Carin smiled softly, nodding.

"I thought I would give them a break. They need it. A cross-country flight and then I nearly bit off their heads. I sometimes wonder if they even like me." she said, her voice soft and Xavier smiled, patting her hand gently.

"They like you, Carin. They care about you dearly and they don't like seeing you this way."

"It's hard not to be this way."

Xavier nodded and Carin looked at Rebecca, who was hooked up to a heart monitor, respitory machine, and an IV. Carin exhaled sharply, shaking her head, and she laid her hand on Rebecca's.

"She's twelve. I'm thirty-seven. She's had two heart attacks and one seizer. I have yet to have a heart attack or a seizer. She's twenty-five years younger than me, but her body is acting like it's twenty-five years older than me." she said, her accent thickening in distress and Xavier frowned.

"I have been a doctor for more than fifteen years, Professor, and I've worked with mutants for ten of those fifteen years. I have never had to deal with something like this before. I have had patients die before, what doctor hasn't? Still, I have never had to watch a twelve-year-old girl die slowly because I can't discover what is wrong with her." Carin's voice was softer then he had ever heard it before and the worry and pain was clear in it.

Xavier nodded in understanding and he heard something clink when Carin moved. "What was that noise?" he asked softly and Carin looked at him, surprise covering her face, and she looked down at the floor.

Carin reached under her t-shirt and pulled out a necklace, but it wasn't a normal necklace that a woman would wear. It was a silver dog tag on a silver chain and Xavier's eyes widened when he looked at it, reading the name: _Wolverine_.

"Carin?" he asked softly and she looked into his eyes, tears glisening in hers.

"I...I was there."


	6. Author's Note

I am currently working on the next chapter, but I need a bit of help from my readers. I put up a poll in my profile and I'd like whoever reads this to vote in the poll. Your votes will help me to finish the next chapter! Thanks!

~mintycannibal13


End file.
